Morning Pages with the Decepticon Seekers
by The Moof
Summary: The morning pages are a rapid writing idea where you write nonstop for three pages with out correcting anything just on a subconscious stream of thought, with the Decepticon Jets that refuse to leave me alone!
1. The Author Needs Her Sleep

Title: Morning Pages with the Decepticon Seekers

Sub-Title: The Author Needs Her Sleep

Author: The Moof 

Feedback: Yes I would like some 

Warnings: Insane craziness, and the total randomness that only chaos theory can explain.

Main Character(s): Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Thrust, Ramjet, Dirge, and me (heaven forbid). 

Summary: The morning pages are a rapid writing idea where you write non-stop for three pages with out correcting anything just on a subconscious stream of thought, with the Decepticon Jets that refuse to leave me alone! 

Notes: This is what happens when you write non-stop just with an unconscious stream of thought. The spelling and grammar have been checked for the sake of good writing. But everything else is just random thoughts to keyboard to screen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Thrust, Ramjet, Dirge, the Decepticons, or the Autobots; they are owned by Hasbro. I do own me or at least my husband does because he says so. Um, yeah, whatever. I'll get back to on that.

"You need sleep." Said Thrust.

I look at him and say, "Like duh! Maroon boy."

"Don't call me maroon boy!" snapped Thrust.

"What is that high pitched buzzing?" I ask looking around the room.

"Don't look at me. Maybe Starscream farted." Said Thrust.

Then Starscream screeched, "I don't fart!"

"You need to take a nap." Thrust reminds me again.

I look at Thrust and say, "Shut the foo up, you."

"Foo or frou-frou like Starscream." Snickered Thrust who pointed at Starscream.

That's when Starscream hits Thrust on top of the head with a cast-iron skillet.

"Call me frou-frou, I'll show you frou-frou. Jerk!" crumbled Starscream.

"Where did you get that skillet?" I ask Starscream.

"Oh, this," said Starscream pointing to the skillet, "from your kitchen."

I sigh and say, "Put it back please or I'll use it on you."

Walking to the kitchen to put the cast-iron skillet away, "I'm going, I'm going."

Then he comes back and then tells me, "You look tired, you should go and take a nap."

"Oh, will you just shut the foo up about me needing to take a nap. I'm already hallucinating and dizzy as it is." I quietly grumble.

"Two things." Starscream asks me.

Then I say, "What?"

"What are you hallucinating about and what's with you saying foo today?"

"I'm imagining beetles running across my computer monitor." I respond.

"Okay, I can see that," said Starscream, "But what about the foo?"

"Foo is cool. Okay. End of story. So zip it or shall I bring up the fact that Thrust called you frou-frou." I said giving Starscream a snarky remark. "Oh, foo with it. I'm going to take that nap now. Night, night fellas."

"Night." Says Starscream.

"Starscream, you are still frou-frou." Said Thrust.

Then Starscream says, "Shut up foo!"


	2. The Author is having a Bad New Year’s Ev

Title: Morning Pages with the Decepticon Seekers

Sub-Title: The Author is having a Bad New Year's Eve

Author: The Moof

Feedback: Yes I would like some

Warnings: Insane craziness, and the total randomness that only chaos theory can explain.

Main Character(s): Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Thrust, Ramjet, Dirge, and me (heaven forbid).

Summary: The morning pages are a rapid writing idea where you write non-stop for three pages with out correcting anything just on a subconscious stream of thought, with the Decepticon Jets that refuse to leave me alone!

Notes: This is what happens when you write non-stop just with an unconscious stream of thought. The spelling and grammar have been checked for the sake of good writing. But everything else is just random thoughts to keyboard to screen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Thrust, Ramjet, Dirge, the Decepticons, or the Autobots; they are owned by Hasbro. I do own me or at least my husband does because he says so. Um, yeah, whatever. I'll get back to on that.

Skywarp walks up to me and says, "Having an off day?"

"You have no flippin, clue do you?" I replied in a grumble. "So no playing tricks on me 'kay."

"Oh you're no fun anymore." Skywarp groans.

I look at him with a raised eyebrow and say, "I'm no fun anymore, huh? I did attack you with glitter the night before last."

"True, but you did clobber Blitzwing with glitter and now he's all perdy-like." Snickered Skywarp.

"Yah, BW all pretty thanks to you!" laughed Dirge as he sees me talking to Skywarp. "Now he looks more frou-frou than Starscream."

"If you're not to careful Dirge you may be next on the glitter fairy's victims list." I say giving Dirge a very evil look.

"Don't let Blitzwing hear you call him frou-frou or he will beat the living crud out of foo." says Skywarp.

That's when I start to giggle, "Yep, he is all brawn alright. He isn't one I would call a think-tank now."

Dirge and Skywarp look at each other, then at me. Then saying in unison, "Think-tank?!?!?"

I roll my eyes and sigh, "Gawd, I'm surrounded by two blonds and they aren't even human!"

Then Skywarp and Dirge say in unison again, "Hay!"

"At least Thrust would have gotten it." I say.

Walking in, Thrust asks me, "Gotten what?"

"About Blitzwing not being a think-tank." I say.

"Yah, no kiddin'," replied Thrust with a chuckle, "Other wise he wouldn't have gotten attacked by the glitter faerie like he did."

"What about you?" asked Dirge to Thrust. "You're covered in glitter too you know."

Thrust then smiled and said, "At least I know I look good in it."

"Then why don't you got to Palm Beach and go clubbin' if you look so good in glitter." Snickered Skywarp.

Glaring at Skywarp, Thrust then snapped, "Well, maybe I will!"

"Oh, dear lord." I said as I covered my face with my right hand and shook my head.

"Maawaahahah!" laughed Dirge in hysterics.

"Oh, Dirge." I say so very sweetly.

Dirge then looks at me and says, "Yah?"

"HERE!!!" I scream as I attack him with a huge bucket full of glitter.

"The Glitter Faerie strikes again!" shouts Skywarp in a fit of laughter.

Thrust walks up to Dirge and says, "Who is frou-frou looking now?"

Dirge then says with a grumble, "Oh, shut the foo up!"


End file.
